Shattered Interludes
by Captain Anon
Summary: An examination of the complicated relationship between Lord Drakkon and The Ranger Slayer from the BOOM! Studios Power Rangers comic series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** First and foremost, i__f you haven't read the books (specifically, the Shattered Grid event from last year), you might be confused and, in my opinion, are really missing out. I'd highly recommend reading those if you're interested in this story by going to your local comic book shop or getting the issues digitally from Comixology._

_This is a three-part series based on the characters Ranger Slayer (Kimberly Hart) and Lord Drakkon (Tommy Oliver) in the BOOM! Studios comics series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Go Go Power Rangers. They are the older versions of Kimberly and Tommy from an alternate timeline where the Green Ranger stayed with Rita Repulsa after the spell was broken and became a fascist dictator of their world. Like with other versions of Tommy and Kimberly, they are connected to one another, despite the grim circumstances of their universe. Their relationship is never fully explored in the comics, so this series will examine some key moments in their relationship as I see them happening._

_As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Snakewood Forest**

**40 miles east of Angel Grove, CA**

**2:13 PM**

"AAGHH!"

Kimberly didn't even flinch when the man's body hit the ground with a sickening thud. He writhed on the floor, clutching frantically at the arrow in his throat as he choked on his own blood.

A rush she'd never experienced before came over her at the sight of him squirming in agony, his green eyes wide in horror.

And then… he went still.

Seeing the light fade from his eyes snapped the Pink Ranger out of her daze. She dropped her bow with a gasp, stifling the sob that followed with her gloved hand.

Power Rangers didn't kill.

That was the rule.

So why did she break it without even a second thought?

And why did she sort of… _enjoy_ it?

"It was self-defense," she whispered. "It was self-defense."

It sounded hollow even to her own ears.

He hadn't even seen her when she attacked, her pink arrow flying through the trees to pierce his shoulder. He had turned in alarm at the pain, and the second arrow quickly sliced its way through his throat.

She closed her eyes.

God, there was so much blood.

"Well… what do we have here?"

Her body went on autopilot at the sound of his voice. She picked up the bow and pulled it taut, an arrow appearing at her fingertips.

Tommy Oliver. Green Ranger. White Ranger. Lord Drakkon.

He had many names, but the only one that mattered right now was Asshole.

He stood before her in his green and white hybrid power suit, brown eyes taking in his dead soldier. Drakkon bent down and grabbed the arrow's end, yanking it from the man's throat. He then rolled the dead soldier onto his side with his foot and pulled the other arrow from his shoulder.

Drakkon raised an eyebrow at the bloody tips. "Nicely done."

"Shut up," she hissed. He chuckled when she drew the bow tighter. "What the hell is so funny?"

He narrowed his eyes. "If you really wanted to shoot me, you would've done it by now."

"You think I won't?"

She swallowed thickly when he drew closer, stopping when the arrowhead brushed against his chest plate.

"No, I don't."

The smug expression on his face made her tremble with rage.

"Put it down." He raised his hands at her incredulous expression. "I just want to talk."

"Like you _talked_ to Jason?" she growled.

The mere thought of her former leader and now-dead friend made her blink back tears.

"Jason died because of his arrogance," he said tightly.

"Jason died because _you killed him_, and you killed him because you're a sick bastard," she snarled. She lifted the arrow to his face. "You think I'm gonna just let my guard down around you?"

The flash of annoyance she saw made her smirk.

"_What_ do you want?"

His eyes narrowed. "You know what I want," he said huskily. "It's what I've always wanted."

She hated the small thrill that raced through her at his words.

"Join me, Kimberly. Fight _with_ me."

She looked away from him, chest burning from the swirl of emotions building inside of her.

Why was it always like this?

They'd meet on the battlefield, exchanging heated words but never striking a fatal blow.

She'd scowl when he'd smirk in that unnerving way that made goosebumps break out over her flesh. He'd get angry at her victorious grin whenever she got under his skin.

And every time – _every single time_ – she'd walk away – returning alive and uninjured, guiltily avoiding the questioning gazes of her fellow rebels.

The accusations they didn't voice. The questions they didn't dare ask.

_What's going on between them? _

_Why are you so special to him?_

_Why haven't you ended this?_

Truthfully, it was something Kimberly didn't understand herself.

Back before the war, before he joined Rita, before… everything… there had been _something _between the two of them.

Attraction? Intrigue? She wasn't really sure. All she knew was that from the very first moment they met – that fateful day next to her locker – there was a tension that existed between them that hadn't stopped building.

Initially, it was sexual. Loathe as she was to admit it now, he was gorgeous. And despite her difficulty with intimacy and men, she'd have to be blind not to see that he was just as physically attracted to her.

But before either of them could act on their feelings, Rita stepped in, brainwashing Tommy into being her soldier. When he chose to stay on her side after being freed from her influence, it was not just devastating to the team – it'd broken Kimberly's heart.

She'd asked herself countless times why she took his betrayal so personally. He was never her boyfriend – just a guy that she might have dated had things turned out differently.

Kim had eventually convinced herself she was being silly, fretting over a boy that clearly didn't care for her.

Until one day four months ago, when he showed her that he did.

_Kimberly scowled as another airing of Rita's impassioned speech to the world's leaders played on CNN._

"_Ernie, can you please turn that off? It's bad for my digestion."_

_The Youth Center owner chuckled before changing the channel._

_The Pink Ranger frowned as she dipped her fries into her ketchup. Rita's forces were gaining momentum at an alarming rate, swaying not only her allies but the public to buy into her agenda. With the threat of her domination now a serious possibility, Kim was faced with the reality of being a ranger full-time after graduation._

"_Pour one out for the Pan Globals," she murmured bitterly._

"_I don't know about that," a deep voice murmured. "It could still be on the table."_

_She tensed up, the hairs raising on the back of her neck when she saw Tommy standing off to her left._

"_Then again… that would just be a waste of your talents."_

_She blinked rapidly as she tried to gather her thoughts. His identity as the Green Ranger wasn't public yet, though she imagined it would be soon now that he'd officially disenrolled from Angel Grove High._

"_Tommy!" The Green Ranger turned at Ernie's boisterous voice. "Haven't seen you around here in forever! Where've you been?"_

"_Busy," he said dismissively before turning to Kimberly. "You have a moment?"_

"_For you?" She munched on another fry. "No."_

"_I wasn't really asking."_

_She watched with narrowed eyes as he walked outside and around the corner to the back of the Youth Center. Kimberly glared at his boldness – was he really so arrogant as to think she would just up and follow him because he said so?_

"_Fuck him," she sneered, eating another fry. _

_But as the seconds ticked by, she could feel her curiosity growing. The rational part of her screamed this was a trap, but the emotional part – the part that still wanted to try and save the shy boy she met so long ago in the halls of Angel Grove High – that part stupidly won out._

_She tilted her head back and sighed as she ate the last of her fries. "God dammit."_

_Five minutes later, she made her way around to the back of the Youth Center to see him casually leaning against the wall._

"_Sure took your time."_

"_What do you want, Tommy?"_

"_It's Drakkon."_

_She snorted. "Yeah, I'm _not_ calling you that… what do you want?"_

_He rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. "I've come here to warn you."_

"_Warn me? Are you planning to be an even bigger dick than usu– "_

"_We're going to attack the Command Center," he interrupted._

"_What?" Her heart leapt into her throat. "When?"_

"_I can't tell you that," he said. "Only that it's going to happen soon, and when it does… it won't be pretty." He looked at her intently. "We're not holding anything back."_

"_Meaning what exactly?"_

"_Meaning we know about the White Light." She struggled to keep her face neutral at the revelation that they knew about their plan with Ninjor to pass the powers of the White Light to Jason. "We won't sit back and let you get that kind of power – you're not taking everything I've worked for without a fight."_

"You've _worked for?" Her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to him. "Don't you mean Rita?"_

_He looked away from her. _

_She peered curiously up at him. "What are you planning to do, Tommy?"_

"_What needs to be done to ensure I'm victorious." He locked eyes with her, and his gaze hardened. "That means doing whatever it takes."_

_The ice in his tone made her stomach twist, and for a moment, she felt like she was truly looking at a stranger._

"_You're so desperate for power that you'd _actually_ kill for it." It wasn't a question. "God…"_

"_I didn't come here for your judgment," he snapped._

"_Then why _did_ you come here, huh?" she sneered. "Why even bother telling me this at all?"_

"_Because I don't want – " He paused. "It doesn't matter."_

_Her heart clenched at his nervous expression, and against her better judgment, she pressed the issue._

"_Don't want what?" she whispered. He stayed quiet. "What, Tommy?"_

_For a moment, the real Tommy shined through, and she latched onto that glimmer of hope._

"_Tommy." She took a chance and cupped his face, and he closed his eyes at her touch. "Please."_

_He was quiet for a long time. She sighed in frustration and made to release him, but he grabbed her wrists to keep her hands where they were._

"_Come with me," he whispered so softly, she thought she'd heard him wrong._

"_W-What?"_

"_Come with me." He opened his eyes. "Leave the rangers. Join me, join Rita – there's a place for you in our empire." He ran his thumbs over the back of her hands. "By my side."_

_Kimberly blinked hard when she saw he was serious, and a flood of conflicting emotions rushed through her._

_She'd spent so long thinking of him as the enemy, as this person who felt nothing and cared for even less. It made it easy to hate him, to push through the discomfort of fighting someone she still cared for. It made it easy for her to think her unresolved feelings for him were just a silly notion._

_But now that she could see for herself that he also felt something for her… what the hell was she supposed to do now?_

"_Tommy…" She swallowed hard and let him go. "I-I can't."_

_The flash of hurt in his eyes was so quick she almost thought she imagined it._

_She was a hero, a Power Ranger. She was responsible for the safety and wellbeing of everyone on this planet against people like Rita – people like him. _

_To turn her back on that because of… _whatever_ it was between them was insane. Her place was with Zordon and the others._

_Wasn't it?_

"_Then you'll perish with the others," he hissed stepping back from her. "Don't expect mercy when we meet next on the battlefield."_

"_Tommy, don– " _

_He disappeared in a flash of green light before she could finish. Kim sighed and rest her head against the Youth Center wall._

_And just like that, things between her and Tommy Oliver just got a little more complicated._

"_Shit."_

Kimberly shook herself of the memory and glared at him.

"Every time, you ask… and every time, I tell you no." She tilted her head. "What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Because I'm the only one who will accept you for who you really are." He glanced down at the dead soldier by their feet. "You killed him."

"It was self-defense."

"It was murder."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and the arrow at her fingertips disappeared in a flash of pink light when her concentration broke.

"And they'll shun you for it because they don't understand what it means to fully commit to your cause and do whatever is necessary to win, even taking a life." He smiled darkly. "I do."

She knew he was trying to manipulate her, but damn it all if she didn't see some truth to his words.

Kimberly blinked back tears, bottom lip trembling. Why was _Drakkon_ the only person who understood?

And what the _hell_ did that say about her?

"And…" She blinked when she realized he was still talking. "You'll join me because now the consequences are different."

"You're not going to kill me," she told him confidently.

He stared at her intently before gesturing at her waist. "Join me… or I'll make a Pink Ranger who will."

Brown eyes widened behind her visor.

When she learned he'd taken Jason's power coin after killing him, she had assumed it was meant to be a trophy, a memento from when he bested the leader of the Power Rangers in battle.

Now, she suspected he was _collecting_ them. For what, she wasn't sure – she didn't even know if she cared – all that mattered was she was next.

She didn't have enough time to draw another arrow with him so close. Thinking quickly, she slammed her bow into his face to put distance between them.

"Arghh!"

Kimberly prepared to teleport back to the base, but she was tackled to the ground from behind.

"Get off of me!" she growled, slamming her elbow into his chest.

Drakkon merely grunted and grabbed her arm, twisting it around until she yelped. He hissed when she kicked him in the shin but didn't let go. Kim snarled and threw her head back, slamming it into his helmet and sending him onto his back. Almost immediately, he threw himself on top of her again and pinned her to the ground.

They writhed and twisted against each other, a mass of limbs rolling across the ground. In the back of her mind, Kimberly knew this wasn't necessary on either of their parts. They both had weapons, they both were trained fighters – but they chose to engage in the most animalistic form of domination they could think of when it came to each other.

He'd pin her down, his large form pressing down intimately between her thighs. She'd roll them over, hands pressed against his throat while she ground her weight down on him. He'd flip her over again, the full weight of him against her back, his breaths heavy in her ear while he held tight to squirming hips.

It was as stimulating as it was frustrating.

That only pissed her off more.

They wrestled on the ground for several minutes, ultimately ending with Kimberly on her back with him straddling her waist. He grabbed her wrists when she tried to choke him again, pinning them on the ground above her head.

"NO!" she screamed when he ripped her morpher from her waist, causing her to power down into her pink tank top and black leggings.

She bucked and kicked at him to no avail, tears stinging her eyes as she glared hatefully at his red visor.

"You're a _coward_," she hissed up at him. "You can't even fucking look me in the eyes when you take my powers from me!"

Drakkon was still for several seconds before she heard him softly murmur, "Power down."

His power suit disappeared, leaving him in form-fitting, all-black Under Armour shirt and pants. His eyes were furious as he gazed down at her.

"The only coward here is _you_," he growled. "You're so afraid of accepting who you really are and where you belong that you're willing to die on the losing team just to prove a point."

Kimberly forced herself to ignore the stinging truth in his barb.

"My _place_," she growled, "is not with _you_. My place is with the Power Rangers. We're a team – always have been, always will be. But you wouldn't know the meaning of that word, would you?"

His nostrils flared.

"And why would I join _you_, huh? To become just another one of Rita's glorified lackeys?"

"I am_ no one's_ lackey!" he snarled. "I'm more powerful than you could possibly understand!"

"You have _no_ power," she sneered, pressing all his buttons. "You're just a little boy doing whatever mommy tells you to do."

Kimberly knew there was one universal truth about a man with an ego – if you bruised his pride enough, he'd eventually lose his cool. Drakkon was no different, and she knew if she could piss him off _just_ enough, she'd be able to use his anger as a distraction.

He quickly tossed her morpher to the side and pressed a hand against her stomach when she tried to buck him off her. She grunted when she couldn't get enough leverage to roll him from on top of her.

"Nice try… but you're not that clever."

They looked down at where they were connected before their gazes locked. Her tank top had risen slightly, putting him in direct contact with her skin. It burned where he touched her, and her stomach trembled slightly under his hand.

And just like that, Kimberly suddenly became all too aware of the position she'd put herself in.

Alone. In the woods. With the man who was both the bane of her existence and someone she regretfully still felt… _something _for.

Straddling her.

_Touching_ her.

Drakkon furrowed his brow. Cautiously, his hand flexed against her stomach, touching more of her smooth skin. Her stomach trembled again as his hand slid up beneath her shirt, his fingertips brushing against the underside of her breasts.

Kimberly's mind raced a mile a minute. Their gazes remained locked when his hand slid higher, gently cupping her breast. A calloused thumb slid across her nipple curiously, making her jump.

The contact was like a jumpstart to her brain, and she wriggled to get away from his touch.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, hating how breathless she sounded.

A mix of conflicting emotions that she recognized as her own flashed across his face. He looked at his hand, squeezing her breast again with more confidence before flicking the nipple. Her gasp seemed to bring him back to himself, and he sneered down at her.

"Showing you what real power looks like."

Her eyes fluttered in surprise when his hand snaked down to the waistband of her leggings, slipping beneath and into her underwear. Kimberly gasped when deft fingers found her clit, roughly stroking the sensitive nub. She bit her bottom lip, hands twisting against the ground where he had them pinned.

All at once, years of repressed emotional and sexual feelings clashed violently with anger and adrenaline, leaving her momentarily paralyzed.

"Shit…" she whimpered when she felt herself grow wet.

His gaze was fixed on her face, dark eyes hungrily taking in every twitch and moan in reaction to what he was doing to her. She could see the bulge straining at the front of his pants, and it pissed her off and turned her on in equal parts to know he was getting off on this.

"Get your fucking hands out of my – "

Her breath hitched when he slipped first one then two fingers into her, curling them inside her slick walls.

"I think it's been well-established you won't admit what you want when it comes to me." He twisted his fingers roughly, making her cry out in pleasure. "Allow me to save you the trouble."

Any sarcastic comment that came to mind immediately disappeared when he began fingering her in earnest.

"O-Oh _shit_," she moaned, toes curling in her shoes from how good it felt.

Her first thought was that his touch felt better than she thought it would.

Her second thought was what the _fuck_ was with that first thought?

But if she were being completely honest with herself, she knew where it came from.

It'd always been there.

The unresolved tension between them had been mounting from day one and being on opposite sides had only intensified it. There was a constant heat between them, simmering over time with each new encounter.

Ego, resentment, and common sense had kept them from ever going _there_ with each other.

But right here, right now… it had finally boiled over.

"Oh _f-fuck_," she whined when his fingers brushed against a sensitive spot along her walls. He did it again and again, and she clenched her jaw tight, eyes watering from how hard she tried to hold back.

A torrent of emotions whirled inside of her.

Shame that she enjoyed what he was doing. Anger at his audacity to touch her in this way.

Relief to finally be able to succumb to what she'd fought against for so long.

"You're gonna cum..." he hissed. "Cum for me."

Kimberly closed her eyes, mentally willing herself not to give in to _him_.

But god, it felt so damn good… and she was so damn tired of fighting what she felt.

Would giving in just this one time really be so bad?

He leaned down and sucked on her neck, and the weight of him against her made her want to cry. He snarled and fingered her harder, lips trailing down to suck on her collarbone.

"Oh god," she moaned in his ear, hips rotating in tight circles to meet his thrusts. "Ungh!"

She whimpered when she felt the pressure building in her abdomen. Slim thighs spread wider, welcoming him into her body.

She was _so_ close, she just needed a little more...

Kimberly arched off the ground with a gasp when he ground his palm against her clit. "Unh!"

The added friction was just what she needed, and her eyes fluttered when she came around his pistoning fingers. Her hands flexed beneath his where they were pinned, desperately clawing at the air as she rode his fingers to a breathless orgasm.

"Remember whose name it is you're crying out when you question my power again," he rasped against her throat.

She gasped when he wouldn't stop, face scrunching up in pleasure when she felt another climax chasing behind the first.

Kimberly blinked in surprise when he suddenly removed his fingers from her, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. His eyes were wild, raking over her lithe form. She shivered when he grabbed hold of her leggings and panties, yanking them down past her knees.

For a moment, the look in his eyes was so intense that she wondered…

Was he going to…?

But then he slid down her body, his face level with her hips as he forced her thighs apart. It occurred to her slowly that he'd released her hands, but she was too caught up in what was happening to care. She shuddered when she felt his harsh pants against her sex, her slim fingers sliding into his hair to push him closer to where she desperately wanted him. The first slide of his tongue against her folds sent her reeling, and she used her free hand to fist the dirt and leaves at her side.

Sex was nothing new to Kimberly – the need to connect with someone on a primal level due to the hopelessness of this war had driven many to seek solace in carnal pleasure at some point in time.

But she'd never experienced anything quite like _this_.

Every nerve ending in her body felt alive, and it twisted her up inside that he was the one to make her feel this way. Drakkon, the man who'd killed so many of her friends and destroyed her home, was eating her out so good that she couldn't even form the words to tell him to go fuck himself. All she could do was whimper and moan, hips rotating to meet his skilled tongue as he slurped ravenously between her thighs.

"Nngh no…" she gasped.

Kim pushed halfheartedly at his head when her thighs began to quiver uncontrollably.

"Oh god… st-stop…" She hated the desperation in her voice. "You're gonna make me cum…"

Her breath hitched and her head rolled back. Her toes curled hard against his back when he suckled her harder.

"Stopstopstop…" She whimpered when his tongue continued to slide roughly across her throbbing clit. "You're gonna make me cum!""

Of course, he didn't do as she asked – and truthfully, she didn't want him to. Less than a minute later, his name - his _real _name - echoed loudly in the forest when she reached her peak against his tongue, brown eyes rolling back into her head. He brought her to a shuddering orgasm twice more after, his name and God's ringing out in a broken chant that only partially masked the sounds of him hungrily lapping at her weeping sex.

A short while later, Kimberly stared up at the sky with a heavy conscience.

Off to her side, Drakkon stood with his back to her, arm braced against a nearby tree while her morpher was tucked in his back pocket. She heard his low grunts as he stroked himself roughly, some of the bark ripping from the tree when he finally reached his own climax.

"Sh-Shit, Kim…" he moaned desperately as he thrust desperately into his hand.

Hearing her name on his lips so intimately made her flinch.

The muscles in his back relaxed as he sagged against the tree, his pants heavy as he came down from his high. He stood up straight when he was done and tucked himself back into his pants. He walked over to her, and she stared up into his face unseeing.

"We'd be unstoppable together… but for some reason, that scares you."

The events of today confirmed what she always suspected he meant by _together_.

And he was right – it _did_ scare her.

She didn't like who she became when she was around him. She didn't like how he made her feel.

"I'm giving you one more chance. Join me."

Kimberly blinked and looked away from him. He sighed, though he appeared unsurprised.

"Fine." He morphed back into his power suit. "Goodbye, Kimberly."

She waited until well after he'd teleported away before breaking down in tears.

* * *

**Eastern Refugee Camp of The Coinless**

**Angel Grove Mountain Basin**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**7:01 PM**

The walk back to the base, while incredibly long, proved necessary. It gave her time to gather her thoughts about what happened – and what she would say to her team when she arrived without her power coin.

As she approached, she could see Trini, Billy, and Zack huddled together under one of the tents. They were in their power suits staring down at something on a makeshift table.

The now former Pink Ranger plastered a smile on her face as she approached them. "I'd knock but – "

"Oh, Kimberly, thank God!" The Pink Ranger flinched at the concern in Trini's voice. "We were just about to send a search party."

"I'm fine," she said stiffly.

There was a pause and then Billy spoke. "Why aren't you morphed?"

She kept her gaze fixed on the ground while she answered. "Drakkon and his soldiers. My morpher… he – "

She could still recall the orgasm he wrenched from her with his thick fingers.

Kimberly fought the urge to recoil when Trini pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, Kim… I'm so sorry."

Over Trini's shoulder, Zack looked at her curiously. "How'd you escape?

"Rita called him back to her before he could use Saba against me." She released Trini. "If that hadn't happened…"

"Did he say or… _do_ anything else?" the Black Ranger asked.

Her mind raced with images of Drakkon on his knees between her legs, feverishly tasting her while she cried tears of ecstasy.

Kimberly shook her head. "That's all."

She caught the glance shared between the three of them and closed her eyes guiltily.

Unlike the other rebel fighters, her teammates had more firsthand knowledge of her relationship with Drakkon. They knew the two had shared an instant attraction and connection from the moment they met, and they knew this connection was a large part of why he wanted her to join him instead of outright killing her like all the others.

Her teammates had always been wary of her taking him on one-on-one, unsure of what he'd pull to have her with him.

Before she'd been annoyed at their overprotectiveness.

Now… it seemed they had cause for concern.

When Kim opened her eyes, she saw Zack staring intently at her, and her heart skipped a beat.

Could he tell?

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said slowly before pulling her into him.

She pulled away after a few seconds, uncomfortable with the contact after lying to him.

"Yeah, I – " She frowned. "I just need to rest. It's been a long day."

"Of course," Trini said. "I'll come check in on you later."

"Thanks."

The former Pink Ranger walked the familiar path to her quarters, relief hitting her once she made it safely inside the confines of her room.

She headed straight for her bathroom, wanting a hot shower to wash away everything from the day.

Kimberly closed her eyes as she stood under the hot spray. Drakkon's words replayed in her head over and over again while the soldier she killed stared back at her with lifeless eyes.

_You're so afraid of accepting who you really are and where you belong... _

She'd rather die than give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right, but here, alone… she could admit the truth.

He _was _right.

There was a part of her that thrived on violence and power, that wanted to rebel against the status quo and rage against everything standing in the way of what needed to be done.

This war – that _man _– that's what did this to her.

Or maybe that was just an excuse. Maybe it was always there inside of her, and now it just finally had the chance to break free.

Maybe he saw what was in her so clearly because he saw the same in himself.

Kimberly frowned, fingers running through her long hair. She stared at the soap bubbles that disappeared down the drain.

"I'm not like him," she whispered. "He's a monster. I'm – "

The face of the soldier she killed earlier came to the forefront of her mind.

Kim shut the faucet off angrily. She then grabbed her towel off the rack and wrapped it around her torso before exiting the shower. Kimberly finished drying off with her towel before heading into her bedroom. She looked out her window down to where the others were huddled together, feverishly discussing their next move.

Anger surged through her as she imagined their conversation.

Diplomacy. Appealing to Rita's better nature. The naïve belief that that good will prevail.

All the things that the Power Rangers stood for.

All the things that were holding them back.

They lived by the ranger code, and that meant always being on the defensive. It meant waiting for things to go wrong before you step in. It meant allowing chaos and death and destruction to fester instead of taking out the problem at the source.

She was the only one who seemed to realize that was no longer acceptable.

Kimberly had told Jason time and time again they needed to break from that kind of thinking and attack Rita, step up and confront her before she got too powerful. The Red Ranger had disagreed, saying it wasn't their place to escalate the situation. Zordon had agreed with him.

Now… they were both dead.

_They don't understand what it means to fully commit to your cause… to do whatever is necessary to win, even taking a life..._

_I do._

Her chest tightened at the sound of his voice in her head.

_He_ understood… why couldn't _they?_

The events of the day sped through her mind, and a lump formed in her throat as the answer became painfully clear.

"I'm not like him," she said quietly as she stared down at her friends. "I'm _not_ like him."

Kimberly repeated this to herself again and again. And while distancing herself from Drakkon offered some small amount of superficial comfort, brown eyes filled with sorrow as she accepted the sobering truth she could no longer deny.

_But I'm not like _them _either._

* * *

_Part two will be coming soon. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** And now, here is chapter two._

_This takes place a little after Kimberly is recruited onto Drakkon's side. _

_As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Lady Ranger Slayer's Quarters**

**Lord Drakkon's Palace**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**6:06 AM**

"… _What's important to me now is my friendship with all of you… I don't ever want that to change…"_

"_It won't, Tommy… You'll always be one of us…"_

Brown eyes fluttered open as visions of a different life slowly faded into darkness.

Lord Drakkon stared up at the ceiling with a frown.

He'd been having _that_ _dream_ again.

Ever since he used the Chaos Crystal to glimpse into the lives of the other Tommy Olivers across the multiverse, those dreams had replayed in his mind in a constant loop.

Haunting him with images of a life he could have had if he'd chosen the path every other Tommy _except_ him had followed.

For a brief moment, he felt the familiar stirrings of self-doubt.

He'd convinced himself staying at Rita's side had been his destiny, but something about seeing every other version of himself do differently…

Drakkon shook his head. He didn't make mistakes.

The other Tommys… they were weak. Too reliant on others to do what needed to be done for themselves.

He was the only one who understood his own power and how to wield it.

And one day, he was going to prove it.

His brows furrowed when he felt the warm body next to him shift under the covers. Drakkon glanced to his left to see Kimberly looking at him.

His Ranger Slayer.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," she said softly.

"Is that your way of saying you want me to leave?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Just an observation, My Lord."

He grimaced at the use of his title and sat up.

From anyone else, it would be welcomed. But from her… it just served as a reminder of the true nature of their "relationship".

Drakkon lifted the covers off of him and began to crawl out of her bed. He stopped when she grabbed hold of his arm.

"It was a joke, My Lord." She pushed herself up into an upright position. The sheets fell to her waist, revealing pert breasts and a toned abdomen. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. "You're more than welcome to stay."

His eyes trailed over her chest before sliding up to her face. "Kimberly…"

Drakkon closed his eyes when she leaned forward and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. Emotions long-thought dormant roared to the surface then, and he hesitantly cupped the side of her face, deepening the kiss. Tongues and lips swayed hungrily against each other, filling the bedroom with the gentle smack of wet kisses and soft moans. She broke the kiss and nipped his bottom lip.

"Lie down," she whispered.

He frowned at being told what to do but did as she asked, hands taking hold of her hips when she straddled him.

He grunted when he slipped inside of her, bottom lip tucked between his teeth as she rode him so good that his thighs quivered. He gasped when she grabbed his hands, pinning them down to the bed above his head while she ground hard and fast against him.

"Oh _shit_," he moaned, head rolling back.

"You like that, My Lord?" she asked in a haughty tone.

He nodded frantically, not giving a damn that she was completely in control. He thrust up into her moist channel, face flushed as he desperately chased after the orgasm just on the horizon.

He bit down on his bottom lip when she clenched around him. "Oh god, Kim… feelssogood..."

Drakkon hissed when she bit down on his shoulder. Her tongue followed quickly after the bite, soothing the sting.

The mix of pleasure and pain sent him tumbling over the edge. Muscular legs trembled against the bed as he came inside of her, relief etched onto his face. Kimberly grinned and sat up straight, hands braced against his damp chest. His face scrunched up when she continued riding him, her velvety walls milking him for all he was worth.

"Hnng," he rasped.

A trembling hand slid up to wrap around her neck, gently squeezing. He hissed each time she descended on him, barely able to handle the pleasure but unwilling to admit it.

"Ohh," she whimpered, nails digging into his chest. "Unh!"

She bounced her hips faster against his, making his head roll back against the pillows. Drakkon arched up under her, cumming hard inside of her again with a shuddering moan.

"Ohhh _f-fuck_," he hissed, cock pulsing in her slick walls. "Kim… w-wait…"

"Just a little more," she moaned, hips rolling in tight circles.

The bedsprings creaked roughly as she rode him at a fierce gallop. He clenched his jaw tight when her thrusts became frenetic, her tight walls squeezing him so good he had to blink back tears.

"I'm cumming!" she cried out.

Short nails scratched along his torso when she reached her peak, slim hips grinding hard into him. Drakkon's toes curled hard at the vice grip around his cock.

"A-Ah! Shit!" He gripped her hips and shivered from the hard orgasm she wrenched from him. "AH!"

Drakkon writhed under her, moaning helplessly as she worked her contracting walls along his now oversensitive shaft.

Kimberly licked at the hollow of his throat. "I won't stop until you give me all of it," she whispered.

His eyes rolled into his head when she continued riding him well beyond his limit, determined to drain him dry. Drakkon allowed the sweet torture to continue until he couldn't bear it anymore, fisting the sheets until he broke and whimpered her name.

She nipped his neck before sitting up with a smirk. He sighed in relief when she released him and sank against the bed, spent and barely able to move.

Half an hour later, Lord Drakkon emerged from the Ranger Slayer's quarters on unsteady legs with his shirt in hand. The Tyrannosaurus sentries charged with guarding her room wisely kept silent about his disheveled appearance.

He slipped the long-sleeved black shirt over his head.

"Is Finster-5 in his lab?" he rasped.

"Yes, sir," one of the sentries said.

Drakkon zipped up the fly of his jeans. "Tell him I'll be a little late to our meeting."

There was a pause as the sentries locked eyes for a moment.

"Of course, My Lord."

Drakkon walked briskly to his room, ignoring the knowing stares from his soldiers that lined the hall. He hadn't considered that they would be overheard when he made the decision to visit her last night.

He should've been more careful.

Luckily, his soldiers weren't stupid enough to say anything to his face, and for that he was grateful.

He was sure their opinions about them sleeping together were mostly negative. Ever since Kimberly was brought into his regime, things had been… tense, to say the least.

Many were angry and confused that a former Power Ranger and Public Enemy No. 1 was now fighting on their side. Kimberly had been notorious for attacking his soldiers for years, sending a few to their grave and scores more to the infirmary to be treated for broken bones and arrow wounds.

News that she was now serving Lord Drakkon had not been well-received despite the reassurance that she was under his complete control.

Things came to a head when, not even two hours after putting her under his spell, he'd named her his second-in-command. Eyebrows had raised when Drakkon informed his Pterodactyl sentries they would need to prepare themselves to give Kimberly back her coin upon her request in order to fulfill her role as Lady Ranger Slayer.

"_Lady_ Ranger Slayer?" one soldier, Ramirez, had questioned dubiously before angrily gesturing at a stoic Kimberly. "My Lord… it was only hours ago that this woman was carving her way through our ranks to kill you. Now we're supposed to follow her commands?" The younger man then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Her attack has already been a blow to our morale… making us her subordinates will surely – "

Drakkon's expression had remained calm as he stepped forward and snapped the unfortunate man's neck, drawing flinches from the other soldiers. He hadn't wanted to kill Ramirez – he was an excellent Sabertooth sentry – but he also served as a perfect example of the consequences of questioning his judgment.

"She is to be addressed as Your Lady, just as I am Your Lord. Failure to show her the proper respect will earn you a similar fate. Now… does anyone else have an opinion on the matter?"

All protests about the Ranger Slayer ceased after that day, but he was well aware of the still-lingering tension.

Drakkon entered his quarters quietly, quickly stripping out of his clothes before entering the large shower. He closed his eyes and bent his head underneath the hot spray.

His drastic actions to silence his soldiers about the Ranger Slayer had spawned a myriad of rumors about the nature of their relationship, the most popular being that the two of them were lovers. Finster-5 had even approached him about it, advising him to keep his relationship with Kimberly strictly professional.

He had assured Finster-5 that was the case.

But then yesterday, well... things had spiraled further than he had anticipated.

_Drakkon staggered back from the blow to his chest._

_Kimberly smirked at him as she twirled her bow in a full circle. "Surely you can do better than that, My Lord?"_

_She stood in front of him in a pink tank top and black gym shorts. Her normally spiky fringe was matted against her head from sweat. Drakkon wore a black tank top and gray sweatpants, Dragon Dagger in hand._

_It'd been a while since he'd sparred with someone who actually made him work up a sweat. And while Kimberly wasn't quite at his level when it came to the martial arts, she was proficient enough that, combined with her gymnastics and quick thinking, it certainly kept him on his toes._

_He came at her with a growl, rapidly striking out with a series of punches and kicks that drove her back into the wall. Seeing what he was doing, she turned and kicked off of the wall, flipping over his head and slamming her bow into his back._

_He whipped around angrily to see her amused smirk. Her innocent shrug only pissed him off more, and he once again went after her._

_When Drakkon had asked her to spar with him, he'd been certain he could defeat her. No one was more powerful than him, so taking down his Ranger Slayer should have been simple._

_That was, of course, until she showed up wearing… this. He hadn't seen this much of her skin since the day he found her in the forest after killing his soldier._

_Remembering what happened after that left him with an uncomfortable tightness in his boxers and too many vivid images of strong legs wrapped around his head._

_The memory of that day had stayed with him, resurfacing occasionally while in the privacy of his bedroom or the shower when he was able to relieve himself. With her on his side now, however, it grew to become an almost daily occurrence._

_Today, it was an unbearable distraction._

_His anger at her power over him gave him a boost of adrenaline, allowing him to attack her with a flurry of coordinated movements that gave him the upper hand. Their fight came to an abrupt end when he pinned her against the wall, his forearm pressed against her throat while his other hand anchored her hips._

"_You win," she panted, lips quirked up into a smile._

_Drakkon eased up slowly, allowing her to breathe properly again. She glanced down at the hand still on her hip and raised an eyebrow when he moved closer to her. Drakkon gazed into brown eyes and swallowed thickly at the lust reflected back at him._

"_My Lord?" she whispered._

_Hearing his title made him flinch._

_This wasn't Kimberly – not completely._

_The spell he used on her had amplified the aspects of herself she wanted locked away._

_The part that thrived on violence. The part that relished in being cruel and ruthless._

_The parts of her that were most like him._

_He knew this wasn't her, but it was easy to forget in those moments when she would tease him or make a witty comment._

_When she looked at him the way she was now._

_She was so much like herself in so many ways that he found himself _wanting _to believe it was her with him and not the spell talking._

_Slim hands found the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled him flush against her. He licked his lips and looked into her eyes again, frowning at what he saw._

_In the warm pools of deep brown, he could see swirls of green dancing within._

_It was the spell working to repress her true self from coming out, and that realization gave him pause._

_With more willpower than even he believed himself capable, he grabbed her wrist._

"_We can't."_

"_Why not?" she asked. "You want me, don't you?"_

"_That's a stupid question."_

_There was no point in denying it, was there? The attraction between them was as undeniable as it was potent._

"_Then let's do something about it," she suggested. _

_Drakkon stared her down as she reached beneath his waistband and grasped his cock. _

"_Unless you're afraid."_

_She stroked him roughly, pulling a hoarse moan from the back of his throat. He kept their gazes locked until her touch became too distracting, his brown eyes fluttering from the pleasure. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the way she expertly worked him and gently thrust into her hand._

_It would be so easy to give in. She'd let him fuck her – no questions asked – but could he really do that knowing this wasn't her?_

_The answer to that question was a resounding yes. _

_Knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her if tempted made him angry, and with a growl, he pulled her hand from him._

"_This session is over."_

_Nearly three hours later, two cold showers followed by an intense meditation session in his quarters did little to alleviate the tension built up inside of him. She invaded his thoughts with the same arrogance she carried herself with, and anger spurred him to confront her for doing this to him._

"_Took you long enough," Kimberly said when he teleported into her quarters unannounced. She stood in front of her window drinking from a glass with her back to him. She now wore a white tank top and gray sleeping shorts._

"_You act as if you knew I'd come to you."_

"_Didn't you?" she asked, turning to face him with her eyebrow raised._

_Her haughty smirk pissed him off to no end, and he was across the room in front of her within seconds. She looked up at him unimpressed and took another sip of her wine._

"_If you're planning to just look at me, you're free to leave, My Lord," she told him. "I mean no disrespect, but I'm not in the mood to have my time wasted… again."_

_Drakkon didn't even realize he had moved until he had her pressed against the wall. He hoisted her up, pinning her between him and the stone wall with her legs about his waist. Her glass rest at their feet, shattered into pieces in a puddle of red liquid._

_Anger and lust had him running on instinct alone. He fumbled with her shorts, tugging them and her panties to the side. He reached for the waistband of his jeans, too riled up to do anything more than unzip his fly and free his cock through the opening. He pushed into her with a groan, a calloused hand squeezing her right hip tightly from how wet she already was._

_She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her._

_Her bedroom was filled with the sounds of harsh pants, rough moans, and the vigorous clash of two bodies rutting against the wall. He sucked on her neck while muscular thighs squeezed his hips, his chest swelling arrogantly at every soft whimper and moan he coaxed from her._

_Each surge inside of her slick heat felt like heaven and hell at the same time._

_Heaven because he was finally with the woman that had captivated him since he was a teenager._

_Hell because it wasn't really her._

_Drakkon blinked hard at that thought, finally able to look beyond the fog of lust._

_This was wrong, and he knew it. And while he was many questionable things, he knew he was better than this._

_Reluctantly, he slowed down to a stop. One hand held tight to her hip while the other was braced on the wall above her head._

"_We can't… I can't," he gasped, forehead pressed against the side of her neck. _

_He began pushing himself off of her, only to grunt when she squeezed his hips with her thighs, not letting him pull out. _

"_Kimberly… fuck," he hissed when she pulled on the waistband of his jeans until their hips were flush again. _

"_Don't you dare stop," she growled. _

_Drakkon moaned and buried his face into her shoulder when she rolled her hips against his, riding him hard while she tugged on his hair. Caught up in how good she felt, he helped her fuck him, his large hands guiding her hips so that she was bouncing on his cock. Trembling hands clutched his ass when her walls began to tighten around him, signaling her climax. She whimpered in his ear and clung to him, muscular legs locked around his waist._

"_I need… harder…" she moaned in his ear, fingers tangled in his hair. "Please, I'm so…"_

_Her begging left him helpless to do as she asked, and Drakkon began slamming his hips hard enough against hers to make her gasp. He hooked his arms beneath her knees and spread his legs for leverage, drilling balls deep into her tight walls._

_Kimberly dug her nails into his back, legs trembling in his hold. _

"_Rightthererightthererightthere!" she cried out, fisting his shirt. _

_Drakkon pounded up into her tight heat with abandon, relishing in her moans and whimpers as she approached climax._

"_AHH!" _

_She arched against him, head rolling back against the wall as he fucked her to an intense orgasm. The flush of wetness and contractions around his cock caused his mind to go blank. Mindlessly, he thrust into her heat, hips frantically rolling against hers until…_

"_A-AH!" His hips stuttered against hers as he filled her with his seed._

_Drakkon panted into her neck, sweat dripping down his face as years of pent up sexual tension and tumultuous feelings were released in satisfying waves. She slid high up the wall with each hard roll of his hips, taking in his full length with a whimper._

"_Shit," he breathed when his orgasm ended, slowly bringing her back down the length of the wall._

_He sighed into her neck and rubbed her hips, gently grinding into her wet heat. Soft nudges against his abdomen prompted him to let her go, placing her back on her feet. _

_Drakkon licked his lips as he looked down at her, unable to read her expression. "Kimberly…" _

_His words were cut off when she pulled him down into a hard kiss, the first they ever actually shared with each other. Small hands slid beneath his black Henley, lifting his shirt up his muscular form. Their heated kiss broke only for her to take it off of him, and she carelessly threw it across the room before pulling him down into another kiss._

_Drakkon gasped when her kisses trailed down his chest, her tongue curling around his sensitive nipples. She tugged hard on the waistband of his jeans and walked them over to her bed._

_He swallowed hard when she pulled back and lifted her tank top over her head, revealing a muscular abdomen and full breasts. Her shorts and underwear came next, pooling around her feet. He stared intently when she climbed onto the bed, legs open in obvious invitation. _

_It was easy to write the first time off as a mistake – something that happened from being caught up in the heat of the moment. But to do it again… that would mean he was making a choice to sleep with her knowing full well she didn't really want to be with him._

_It meant consummating whatever this was between them._

_In retrospect, the choice wasn't nearly as difficult to make as it should have been._

_He shoved his jeans and boxers down his hips, only managing to get them down to his thighs before climbing onto her bed. She chuckled when he grabbed her hips, dragging her down the length of the bed before rolling her onto her stomach. Her laughter turned into a whimper when he pushed inside of her, his hips pumping furiously against hers as he took her roughly from behind. The crack of the headboard against the wall was loud, echoing in the dimly lit room amidst the sound of aggressively creaking bedsprings._

_Drakkon held tight to wriggling hips as he filled her with his length again and again, ego feeding off of the desperate way she clutched and bit her pillow._

"_I'm gonna cum," she cried out, nails clawing at the sheets until they were ripped from the mattress._

_He locked his fingers with hers and pinned them to the bed. She arched back into him, opening herself up so he could slide in deeper. Drakkon bit his bottom lip and flexed his legs, driving himself as deep into her as he could._

_He felt her squirm under him. "Oh God…" Toned thighs quivered when he reached around and began flicking her swollen clit. _

"_I'm cumming... don'tstopdon'tstop!"_

"_Say my name," he rasped in her ear, eyes fluttering at how tightly she gripped him. He tweaked and rolled the bundle of nerves with his fingers. "Say it!"_

"_D-Drakkon… ohgod, it's too – AH!" she whimpered, hips jerking against his relentless fingers as she clenched and unclenched around him so damn good his eyes nearly crossed. _

"_Drakkon… Drakkon…"_

_Her euphoric expression combined with the breathy way she chanted his name as she climaxed sent him over the edge without warning. _

"_HNNG! K-KIM!" _

_He fisted the sheets, knuckles turning white. He trembled over her, savoring every pulse of his cock as he spilled inside of her slick walls. _

_Drakkon slumped over when the last tremor rolled through him and lifted off of her. He lay on his back next to her, chest damp and heaving as he stared up at the ceiling with his jeans bunched up around his knees._

_A flood of emotions hit him then._

_Anger at being so weak that he gave into temptation and lied to Finster-5 in the process. Regret that a spell was necessary for him to have her. Acceptance that he had knowingly taken advantage of her in her current mental state. Triumph at finally claiming what had always been his._

_And most strongly, anticipation for the next time he'd have her._

"_Mmm." He turned to see her stretching slowly, a lazy smile on her face. His eyes immediately locked onto her breasts. "I see I was wrong about you being afraid."_

"_You were." A large hand cupped her right breast, thumb brushing the nipple. "See to it that you don't make that mistake again."_

_A teasing smile crossed her face. "If the result is what just happened, I think I'm going to be making that mistake a lot, My Lord."_

_His stomach twisted hard at the use of his title, and he looked away. _

_She frowned. "What is it?"_

_Drakkon looked at her, studying her eyes intently. The green swirls from the spell he cast on her were still there. She sat up, face scrunched up in confusion at his brooding. The movement drew attention to the swells of her breasts, distracting him from his problematic thoughts._

"_My L – " _

_Her words were muffled when he kissed her, pushing her back so that she lay on the bed pinned beneath him. Strong hands forced her thighs apart to make room for him before kicking his bottoms onto the floor. Kimberly gasped into his neck when he pushed inside of her once more, short nails scratching along his upper arms while he gripped the edge of the mattress. Drakkon swallowed her cries as he brought her to the point of no return again and again, his large frame rocking powerfully between muscular thighs that clung to his waist beneath the thin sheets. _

_He didn't want to think about the implications of what he was doing, so he drowned himself in the pleasure of sex and how good it felt being inside her instead._

_He collapsed on top of her with a gasp hours later, their bodies a tangle of sweaty limbs and their skin rubbed raw from too much friction. He nuzzled the side of her neck as he spilled inside of her for the fourth time that night. Kimberly gently ran a hand up and down his shivering form as he moaned in her ear._

_Exhaustion settled in quickly afterwards, mercifully sparing him from having to confront the reality of what he'd just done._

Drakkon shut off the water with a snarl.

"All I did was act on what was inevitable," he told himself.

His words sounded weak to his own ears, but he clung to them fiercely.

There was a bit of truth in it, after all. His encounter with the Pink Ranger in the forest years prior had been well before the spell was cast on her. Part of her had wanted him enough at the time to allow what happened between them to transpire… who's to say things wouldn't have progressed further?

'_She tried to kill you,' _a voice said to him. _'You know good and well things weren't headed in that direction anymore.'_

Drakkon ran a hand over his face in agitation.

'_Just because you don't want it to be true doesn't mean it isn't.'_

He frowned and exited the shower, drying off with his towel. He dressed quickly and checked his watch.

It was time to meet Finster-5.

* * *

**Finster-5's Laboratory**

**Lord Drakkon's Palace**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**10:34 AM**

Drakkon stood with his arms crossed as Finster-5 moved about his lab.

"So, with a few modifications, the process of fusing additional powers can begin as early as next week."

The dictator frowned when he realized his friend had yet to make eye contact with him.

"I'm still wary of the side effects of this process, but - "

"It seems you have forgotten your manners, Finster-5," Drakkon interrupted. "If you wish to address me, you need to look me in the eyes."

"... my apologies, My Lord," he said stiffly before looking up at him. "As I said, I'm still wary of the side effects of this process, but we won't know for sure unless we do some test runs."

"I see. When can we – ?"

Three knocks on the door paused their conversation. Drakkon growled low in his throat and walked over to the door, snatching it open.

"I thought I made it clear that we were not to be – " He paused when he saw it was the Ranger Slayer and a brigade of Mastodon sentries. " – disturbed."

"I was hoping an exception would be made for me, My Lord," she said.

She was dressed in her pink and black power suit, and his eyes lingered at way the spandex hugged her slim form. Intimate knowledge of what exactly lay hidden beneath her suit caused an uncomfortable tightness to form between his legs.

"Of course," he answered softly. He paused when he noticed the two Tyrannosaurus sentries guarding the door were listening in. "What is it?"

"The Coinless were spotted on the lower west side of the city. It seems they're headed for one of the magazines in the area. I think they may be on their way to raid it."

He nodded. "See to it that they don't."

"Yes, My Lord." She put on her helmet and faced her soldiers. "Let's go."

Drakkon waited until she rounded the corner before softly closing the door. He turned to see Finster-5 gazing at him.

"What?"

Finster-5 ran a finger along the large metal table. "The Ranger Slayer has proven herself to be quite an addition to the Empire, hasn't she?"

Drakkon nodded slowly. "Yes. She's quite…"

Flashes of her riding him until he whimpered her name only a few hours ago hit him suddenly.

"...skilled."

"Almost as much as you."

"_Almost_." Drakkon cocked his head to the side. "You've never been complimentary of Kimberly before… why now?"

"_Kimberly_," Finster-5 repeated slowly before chuckling. "I thought she was just _Ranger Slayer_ to you. Or is it _Lady_ Ranger Slayer now? I apologize, it's so hard to keep track…"

He scowled at Finster's knowing gaze but said nothing.

"When I overheard the sentries discussing you and the Ranger Slayer this morning… I wanted to believe it was just another rumor. I didn't want to believe that you could be so careless." Finster-5 rand a hand across the lightning bolt on his chest that had been acquired from Alpha-5. "I should have known."

Drakkon looked away. "Finster…"

"My Lord, what happened to maintaining a strictly _professional_ relationship with the Ranger Slayer?" he asked. "You assured me that's all it would be."

"I know what I said Finster. I was there," Drakkon snapped. "… the situation changed."

"Is she still under your control?"

"Of course."

"Then in what way did things possibly change, My Lord?" he asked gently. "If female companionship is what you were seeking, certainly there are plenty of other women in the Empire who would _willingly_ – "

Drakkon clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "It wasn't… you wouldn't understand," he growled, heading for the door. He gripped the handle and paused. "Things between Kimberly and I have always been complicated, Finster. You know that."

"I do, but, My Lord…. she _isn't_ Kimberly..."

Drakkon tensed briefly at Finster's words before exiting the room, slamming the door shut behind him. As he stormed down the hallway, he wasn't sure what made him angrier – the fact that Finster felt the need to tell him that or the fact that his friend was right.

* * *

**Lord Drakkon's Quarters**

**Lord Drakkon's Palace**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**3:16 AM**

"… _What's important to me now is my friendship with all of you… I don't ever want that to change…"_

"_It won't, Tommy… You'll always be one of us…"_

Brown eyes snapped open in alarm.

He was having_ that dream _again.

Drakkon ran a hand over his face and sat up slowly. He took in his surroundings, relieved to see he was in his own bedroom in his own timeline.

God, it had felt so real.

Just like this morning, he turned to see his companion was still fast asleep, undisturbed from her slumber. Peering closely, he could see what looked like a small smile on Kimberly's face, and he briefly wondered if he was the reason for it.

'_... but, My Lord… she's _isn't _Kimberly.'_

He frowned as Finster-5's words played in his head.

No, she wasn't the same Kimberly from before… but… was that necessarily a _bad _thing?

She was still Kimberly in the ways that mattered - her looks, her personality, her fighting skills… none of that had changed. But now she didn't hold back her true self. She had embraced the fierce warrior that she tried to keep hidden from the world.

Drakkon gazed down at her, his feelings of guilt and regret slowly fading away.

She was the best version of herself _because_ of him… there was nothing he needed to feel guilty about.

'_But she's trapped in her mind, because of you,' _a voice reminded him.

"Then that means she can see the truth for herself…" he sneered quietly, confidence growing in his actions. "I made her better, stronger. Even _she _can't deny that."

He had freed her; the same way Rita had freed him when she turned him into her green ranger. And in the same way Rita helped shape him into Lord Drakkon, Kimberly was now someone _truly _worthy of being at his side.

Cautiously, he reached forward, fingers slowly carding through her short locks. Her hair was surprisingly soft, and he curled his fingers in the silky strands curiously.

Drakkon wasn't too keen on touching others or being touched. There was something about making contact with a person in such a gentle way that unnerved him.

It felt too… vulnerable.

But as he sat here with Kimberly, well… The intimate gesture felt as unnatural as he expected it to, but he found he didn't outright hate it.

At least, not with her, he supposed.

She didn't make him feel weak or vulnerable. She was the closest he had to an equal, and instead of feeling threatened by her, he felt empowered.

It was an intoxicating feeling.

"...my Ranger Slayer…" A calloused thumb brushed gently across her forehead. "My Lady…"

He liked the way that sounded.

* * *

_That's it for chapter two! The final chapter will be posted in a few weeks._

_And I'd like to say, while this is primarily my interpretation of events and filling in the blanks, things like "My Lady" and such are actually canon. __Please see the flashbacks of Go Go Power Rangers #9-12, the Battle for the Grid game story mode, and the "A Promise to Keep" exclusive Ranger Slayer story in the Shattered Grid Deluxe Edition release for reference if you're interested in learning more._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** And now, here is the final chapter._

_This takes place a little after the Ranger Slayer is freed from Lord Drakkon's control by the prime universe (comic universe) Kimberly Hart._

_As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Angel Grove Youth Center**

**Back Alley**

**Angel Grove, CA (Prime Universe)**

**2:01 PM**

"_Goodbye, Kimberly… I will miss you."_

In her anger, Kimberly turned and kicked at the nearby dumpster, sending it careening into the back of the Youth Center. The urge to scream was damn near overpowering, but she held herself back.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She hadn't expected to see Drakkon so soon after being freed from his control in her fight with this universe's Kimberly. It was such a relief to be back in control of her own mind and see her friends – or rather, this universe's version of them – that she hadn't really thought through what to say to Drakkon when she saw him again.

Seeing him now with a clear mind felt surreal. Beneath the festering rage over his mere existence, she had forced herself to present an air of calmness so that she could take in his words and understand the current state of affairs back home.

"_We've embarked on the Great Campaign. Rangers continue to fall to our forces,_" he'd said, which she took as explanation for the change in his power suit."_I'm closer than ever to being able to access the morphin grid itself. When I do, I will be powerful enough to return you to your place, by my side."_

Her plan had been to get enough information from him to come up with a plan to take him down. Unfortunately for her, something she'd said or done during their conversation must have tipped him off, and he was able to figure out that the spell he'd cast on her was now broken. She didn't bother hiding her rage once the truth was revealed, and she promised him then and there that she was going to kill him.

Drakkon had responded with his usual bravado, but there was a brief moment at the end where he'd looked like he wanted to say more to her right before he cut the signal.

Her stomach twisted when his soft admission that he would miss her came through the closing portal – words she was sure she wasn't supposed to hear – and even now, she didn't know how to feel about that. The brief flutter she'd felt in her chest made her scowl now in disgust, ashamed at the feelings she allowed that psychopath to stir in her after all he'd done.

Kimberly closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe slowly while she leaned back against the wall. She tried to focus on the here and now – on the fact that she was finally free of his control and had the chance to do something about it.

But with her anger receding, guilt began to take its place as thoughts of all the horrible things she'd done as the Ranger Slayer began to fill her mind.

Betraying her friends by giving up the location of the Coinless' base of operations.

Gleefully watching from on high as her Gravezord rained down missiles and fire on the rebels, killing dozens and injuring hundreds more in its wake.

Basking in the fear and hurt in Aisha's eyes right before she…

A pained gasp escaped Kimberly at the memory, and she didn't fight the hot tears that flowed freely down her face.

"_I will only ask you one more time… where is he?"_

"_K-Kimberly… please..." Aisha wheezed. "We don't… know…"_

_Aisha's gloved fingers clawed at the hand wrapped tightly around her throat. The tip of Kimberly's Bow of Darkness pricked Aisha's skin through the tattered cloth of her shirt._

"_We told you the truth – we don't know where Drakkon is!" Rocky yelled. _

_He was hunched over in pain holding the gaping wound in his side. His words were slightly muffled from when Kimberly had nearly broken his jaw._

_She had only returned from her latest mission hours ago when Finster-5 informed her that Lord Drakkon had been missing for months. A power struggle had ensued in his absence between the Coinless and the Scorpina who came from the other world; and with no sign that Drakkon was planning to resurface, Finster-5 had now begun to fear the worst. _

_When her anger from only just now being informed of the situation had subsided, Kim's immediate response was to storm the Coinless base and free him. If anyone had taken her master, it would be those bastards – only they would be so cowardly as to attack Lord Drakkon at his most vulnerable. It was the only way they could possibly defeat him._

_But now that she was here, the desperation in Rocky's voice was enough to convince her they might be telling the truth – they really didn't know where her master was. _

_And that scared her._

"_Finster," she hissed into her earcom. "Scan the area for any sign of him."_

_The signal crackled in her ear for a moment before Finster-5's raspy voice was heard. "He's not there, My Lady." _

"_Shit."_

"_But I may have an idea where he is. Please report back to headquarters as soon as possible."_

_Relief washed over her. Had they really found him?_

"_See, we told you," Rocky hissed. "Now leave us alone, you spineless traitor!"_

"_Spineless?" she repeated slowly. _

"_You heard me," he spat._

"_Indeed, I did." She turned to Aisha. "Tell me, Aisha… how does it feel knowing your best friend's inability to shut his mouth is the reason you're about to die?"_

"_Wait..." Rocky's eyes widened. "No… Kimberly, don't!" _

"_I wouldn't be much of a traitor if I listened to you, now would I, Rocky?"_

_He groaned through the pain radiating from his side. "Please, just let her go. Kill me instead!"_

"_You? Oh no, that's too easy for you," she cooed mockingly, brown eyes trained on Aisha's face. _

_Fear, anger, and hurt were reflected back at her, and it struck Kimberly then that she hadn't had someone look at her that way since she last saw Trini._

_Kimberly's gaze became unfocused as memories of the past suddenly came to her. "Besides, I just remembered…" Her gaze hardened. "I have a promise to keep."_

_Shortly after joining Lord Drakkon's side in the war, she'd had a confrontation with Trini where she promised to kill Zack or Aisha if Trini didn't turn herself in willingly. The former yellow ranger of course took the coward's way out and ran, and with the ongoing war, Kim had to put her promise on the backburner to carry out her master's will._

_But not anymore._

"_You call it being a traitor, I call it freedom." Kim inclined her head towards him. "Now, pay close attention, Rocky. See firsthand what can be accomplished when you're not bogged down with self-righteous bullshit." _

_Rocky flinched at her harsh words. "Kimberly, please – "_

_The wounded man's brown eyes widened with horror when he saw her grip tighten around the bow's handle. Tears pooled in Aisha's eyes as she struggled hard to break Kim's hold._

"_Kim, no… no, no, no, please… please don't – " _

_Rocky winced as he tried to pull himself to his feet. He let out a cry of frustration when it became clear he couldn't stop her. He turned his attention to his yellow-clad friend. _

"_Aisha, Aisha, look at me… look at me – " He forced a smile on his face. "It's gonna be okay, you hear me? I'm right here."_

"_R-Rocky…" she gasped._

"_I'm right here, Aisha – look at me!" he begged. _

_Kimberly's lips curled behind her visor. "Goodbye, Aisha."_

"_NOO!" Rocky screamed just as she shoved her bow straight through Aisha's heart. _

_The Ranger Slayer waited until the life drained from her former friend's eyes before removing the bow from her chest. Aisha's lifeless form crumpled at her feet, and Kim tsked as she wiped her blade clean. _

_She raised an eyebrow at the faraway look in Rocky's eyes. He looked haunted, broken – so unlike the vibrant man she once was friends with. The pool of blood pouring from Aisha's chest held him captivated as tears slowly trickled down his face._

_Bored with his grief, Kim reached for her morpher to teleport back to Drakkon's palace._

"_I'll kill you…"_

_She looked over at him, amused at the mix of pain, anger, and sorrow swirling in his brown eyes. _

"_If it's the last thing I do, so help me God… I will kill you."_

_She laughed loudly, deeply tickled by his passionate words. She walked over to him, stepping over Aisha's body in the process until she was towering over him. She crouched down so that they were nearly eye level._

"_I'd love to see you try," she said coolly._

_Rocky let loose an angry scream and made to attack her, but she teleported out before he could even make contact. As the rush of power surged through her, she smiled at the familiar burst of adrenaline that came from a fresh kill. It was made all the more sweeter seeing Rocky's reaction and knowing the others would feel similarly._

_They'd hate her for killing their friend._

_They'd want revenge and come after her._

_And she couldn't wait._

Kimberly bit back the urge to vomit as she relived the horror of killing one of her dearest friends. Nausea quickly turned to rage as she remembered the glee she felt in taking Aisha's life in his name.

She clenched a gloved fist.

_He_ did this. Drakkon.

Kimberly wasn't sure it was possible to hate anyone more than she hated that man.

Being trapped inside her own mind had been pure hell as he paraded around as her master.

Her leader.

Her lover.

Kimberly closed her eyes, stomach twisting in disgust as flashes of them together in the throes of passion flitted through her mind. Each encounter played in her mind's eye in vivid detail, until she was literally trembling with rage.

It wasn't enough that he'd killed her friends and her mentor. Destroyed the only home she'd ever known. Taken control of her mind, twisting the person she was into the killer he wanted her to be.

Using her body for sexual pleasure was now one more thing added to the list of reasons to hate him.

He _knew_ she didn't want to be with him. He _knew_ she couldn't really consent to what they were doing.

She should've known better than to expect any shred of decency from a monster like him.

And yet it still fucking _hurt_.

Tears fell faster down her cheeks as she berated herself.

After everything he'd done, after everything he made her do… there was still a small part of her that wanted to believe he was better than this.

That he truly cared about her.

Kim angrily wiped her tears away. "Dammit, Kim. Stop trying to find the good in that bastard! He showed you who he really is. What are you going to do about it?"

A frown marred her face. What _could_ she do about it? The Chaos crystal had taken her too far into the past. With no way back, she wouldn't see him for at least another few years. She already knew too well the damage he could inflict in just a day, there was no telling what hell he'd cause this timeline with years at his disposal. The lunatic had already killed this universe's Tommy Oliver as part of his Great Campaign. If he continued down this path, there would be no –

Kimberly gasped, a renewed spark of hope building in her chest. "…way to stop him."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Chaos crystal Finster-5 had given her so she could travel here. It glowed in her hand, its energy warming her palm even through her glove.

She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

**Lord Drakkon's Palace**

**Throne Room**

**Angel Grove, CA (Coinless Universe)**

**2:34 PM**

"_Goodbye, Kimberly… I will miss you."_

Drakkon nimbly moved his power coin between his fingers, gaze distant as he sat upon his throne.

He should've known one day she would break free of his control. It was foolish of him to think otherwise.

Or was hopeful the more appropriate word?

"…_I'm going to return, and I'm going to kill you…"_

Drakkon scowled and held tight to his coin.

That encounter was certainly a far cry from the last time they'd seen each other.

"_Shit…" A loud thump was followed by a soft gasp. "Wait…"_

"_Unh-unh." A calloused hand spread slim thighs, allowing his larger form to rest comfortably in between. "Open up for me…"_

"_Ohh…" Short nails scratched along his upper arm. "Ohgod… ah!"_

_Drakkon growled low in his throat at the tight grip on his long locks. He bent down and kissed his way up her neck before covering her lips with his. Each kiss was followed by a hard thrust that made her thighs quiver. He inhaled her sharp cries as he ground his hips against hers, his grip white-knuckled as he felt his climax approach._

"_Fuckfuckfuck," she whimpered against his lips, muscular thighs squeezing his hips while she squirmed. _

_Drakkon bit his bottom lip at the way she cried as he rode her through her climax, her tight heat clenching rhythmically around his length. _

_He wasn't sure how it was possible that it felt like too much and not enough all at once – like he would die if he wasn't closer to her but already drowning._

"_Fuck," he whispered, kissing her hard to keep himself from saying something he'd regret. _

_Drakkon broke the kiss and let out a soft moan, spilling inside of her with unexpected force. He slumped over, strands of his hair sticking to his forehead._

"_Care to explain what that was about?" she panted against his mouth._

_Brown eyes scanned her face thoughtfully before he rolled over onto his back, silk sheets pooled around his waist._

"_Is a reason necessary?"_

_She sighed and sat up, grabbing her tank top off the floor and pulling it on. "I suppose not."_

_He knew the reason for her question. She'd been on her way to her quarters upon returning from her last mission when he encountered her in the hallway._

"_My Lord," she'd said in greeting with a slight bow._

"_Kimberly." A jolt of… something had raced through him at the sight of her. "Do you have a moment?"_

"_I…" When he continued walking without waiting for her response, she'd sighed. "Of course, My Lord."_

_He'd led her down the winding path to his quarters, closing the door on the eavesdropping guards with a soft click._

"_My Lord, I – mmph!"_

_She had chuckled softly at his aggressive kiss, fingers tangling in his long locks while he kept her pinned between him and the door._

"_Power down," he'd murmured in her ear. A bright light flashed, leaving both of them unmorphed._

_Hands had roamed as they stumbled blindly towards his bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind._

_Now, Drakkon licked his lips as he watched her get dressed, already feeling the stirrings of arousal._

"_I heard you plan to attack the Coinless base tonight."_

"_That's correct."_

"_How did you find their location? We've been searching for the new base for weeks."_

_Drakkon frowned. "The saber is back online… I'm using its connection to the grid to track them."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did that happen?"_

"_In my efforts to push forward with the campaign, the Tommy Oliver and Billy Cranston from the other world made it to ours. This Tommy brought the saber out of hiding."_

"_Can't say I was expecting that…" she murmured. "What do you need me to do?"_

"_Continue forward with your mission. I can handle those two and the Coinless with ease. What's most important is that the campaign moves forward undeterred. I'm trusting you to handle this, Kimberly."_

"_I won't fail you, My Lord." _

_She grabbed her morpher and powered up, dressed once again in her pink and black power suit._

_Drakkon climbed from the bed and grabbed his boxers, tugging them on as he walked around to stand in front of her._

"_You never do." His fingers twitched from the urge to touch her. "When you return, the Coinless will be no more, and the saber will be mine."_

"_And then?"_

"_And then I will continue my Great Campaign… with you by my side."_

_His chest tightened at her pleasantly surprised expression, and without thinking, he bent down and kissed her. Unlike their other kisses, this was almost chaste in comparison._

_He swallowed hard when he pulled back, unable to read her expression._

_The corner of her mouth eventually turned upward in a smirk. "I'll notify you when I've returned, My Lord."_

_He waited until she'd left the room before swearing softly._

_What the hell was that?_

When they last parted, he felt they'd been on the cusp of something greater. Something that may have started out only because she was under a spell but had the potential to grow beyond that.

He thought maybe they were about to become… more.

But the look on her face today… it was clear she didn't feel the same. There was so much hate and anger in her eyes, and all of it directed towards him.

Drakkon scowled. To hell with her.

She clearly remembered everything she'd done as his Ranger Slayer. Yes, it wasn't what she wanted in the beginning, but certainly she understood how much better she was now?

How much better _he_ made her?

He supposed she had the right to be upset that her free will was taken away, but anyone could see that had to be the case. Being an assassin was second nature to her, and the sex… while not exactly consensual by the strictest definition of the word, he knew without question she enjoyed it as much as he did. He had to do what he did to make her see what she was really capable of, what she truly wanted.

But he knew Kimberly – she would never admit to it.

Nothing he did was good in her eyes.

"My Lord? My Lord?" Drakkon blinked hard, pulling himself out of his thoughts to see Finster-5's concerned face.

"What is it?"

"I said the saber is ready."

He grabbed the beheaded Saba from Finster-5 with a grimace. "The Ninja Steel…"

"…evenly coated across the blade as requested, Lord Drakkon."

"Excellent." Drakkon rose to his feet, flourishing the sword in his hands with ease.  
"This should make amassing the remaining morphers child's play."

"I am worried for your safety, My Lord. The strain on your body is already so severe… any additional powers may – "

"I understand your concern, but there is no time to waste. We must act quickly to prevent her from derailing my plans."

"Of course." Finster-5 furrowed his brow, wringing his hands nervously. "My Lord, if I may?"

Drakkon raised an eyebrow. "You are my most trusted friend, Finster-5. You can speak freely."

"The Ranger Slayer…" Drakkon's jaw twitched. "What are we going to do about her?"

"Nothing. You said yourself we can't reach her with the grid in its current state."

"Yes, but… afterwards… when the Great Campaign is over and we've won… she'll still be out there, My Lord. What will you do then?"

"She will be dealt with when the time comes."

"Will she?"

Drakkon narrowed his eyes. "Tread carefully, Finster…"

"My Lord… every minute she's alive is an opportunity for her to seek revenge. I know your relationship with her is… complicated, but at some point, you _will_ have to deal with her. Are you prepared for that?"

Drakkon glared at his friend as he grabbed his helmet. His anger wasn't because of Finster-5's question, however, but because he wasn't sure of how to answer it yet. His relationship with Kimberly had more of an impact on him than he wanted to admit, blinding him in ways he thought himself insusceptible to. Hell, he hadn't even realized the spell was broken when they were speaking earlier – Finster-5 was the one who picked up on all the signs and pointed it out to him.

If Finster-5 hadn't been there, he would never have known she was playing him, and that realization made his chest burn with anger and embarrassment.

"I don't have time for this," he snarled. "Get the new sentries ready for deployment at once."

He headed out of the throne room where a brigade of soldiers stood waiting in the hall.

"We're ready to leave, My Lord," one of his Sabertooth sentries said.

Drakkon ignored the discomfort he felt at the noticeable absence of his Ranger Slayer. The soldiers who realized she was missing wisely kept quiet.

"Ready Serpentera," he said before putting on his helmet. "We have a battle to win."

* * *

**Fight Firm Philadelphia MMA**

**Philadelphia, PA (Prime Universe)**

**6:22 PM**

"Holy crap, this is _awesome!_"

Kimberly chuckled at Zack's exuberant shouting through her earpiece. It was still so odd to hear after seeing her friend become so bogged down by the weight of the world and war over the years back in her world.

This was… nice.

"All right, Kim…" she said lowly. 'The kids are good. Stick to the plan."

She turned the earpiece off, muting the sounds of the battle being waged back in Angel Grove. It was a good thing she had decided to check in on them – the group was still wet behind the ears. It'd be at least another year before they were the well-oiled machine she and her teammates became.

With her Gravezord on their side, though, that should definitely even the odds against Rita's monsters. The AI she programmed into it should take over, and while it didn't give them much in the way of figuring things out on their own, it would at least keep them alive.

She'd take it as a win.

"All right." She squinted up at the sign hanging above her head. "You better be here."

Kim quietly made her way into the building. Grunts and thuds could be heard as she as she walked down the hall, and she quietly stepped into the dimly lit room.

From the shadows, she watched as a tall figure clad in a green training hoodie and sweatpants kicked a punching bag with every ounce of strength he possessed.

Tommy Oliver.

Fifteen-year-old Tommy Oliver, to be precise.

One year before he moved to Angel Grove. Before he became the Green Ranger.

Before Drakkon killed him.

The light filtering through the windows revealed glimpses of his face, and Kimberly felt a small pang in her chest.

This was the Tommy Oliver she remembered most vividly, the one she _wanted_ to remember – the handsome, baby-faced boy who lived and breathed karate.

The one who made her fifteen-year-old heart flutter nervously from a single glance.

And the one who apparently did weird things like sneak into boxing gyms afterhours to practice because he was that much of a loner.

A smile curled across her lips. He was just like her Tommy – obsessed with his martial arts. Lucky for her, this worked to her benefit. When she couldn't find him at the address she grabbed from the Command Center computer, she had to guess where he could be.

Her Tommy had been a recluse and constantly focused on sharpening his skills before he'd become the Green Ranger. Assuming this Tommy was the same, she headed for the first martial arts gym she could find in the area.

She froze, eyes narrowing suspiciously. This Tommy was a loner like Drakkon had been… same hobbies, same tendencies… could he possibly be…?

Kimberly shook her head with a scowl. In this timeline, he becomes the Green Ranger, but unlike Drakkon, he chooses to fight on their side – as their teammate and their friend.

This Tommy wasn't like Drakkon. He wasn't afraid to be better than what Rita made him or to protect the world with his friends.

With her.

For a moment, she wondered just _how_ different things were in this timeline.

Words Drakkon said to her before he cast his spell on her came back with startling clarity.

"_You and I… we're just too alike. We're fighters, survivors. Maybe in another life… even more than that."_

_Were_ they more in this timeline like he predicted?

She scowled and forced thoughts of what could have been and what may be to the back of her mind.

"Focus on what's important, Kim."

And that was the teenager across the room.

_This_ was the Tommy that scares Drakkon the most. The Tommy that is offered a second chance and takes it.

And that son of a bitch allowed that fear to drive him to kill a child, snuffing out his life before it really ever got a chance to start.

Kimberly reached into her quiver and pulled out the glowing green Chaos crystal that was now the head of her arrow. "Not if I can stop it."

She stared at the powerful object with resignation in her heart. If she went through with this, it meant she would be trapped in the wrong timeline forever. And while there was some appeal to leaving behind the shithole her world had become, it also meant she'd lose so much more.

No chance to confront the man who abused her and set all of this chaos in motion.

No way to set things right with Zack or Trini or Rocky… with any of her friends back home whom she unwittingly betrayed.

She'd have to live with the mistakes she's made with no chance of redemption for the rest of her life.

Could she really go through with that?

"Hiyah! Ai-yah!" Kimberly looked up as this world's Tommy hit the bag with a series of fierce roundhouse kicks. He yelped in alarm when the bag nearly broke free of its chain. "Crapcrapcrap…"

Kimberly smiled despite herself and shook her head, the affection she once felt for her own Tommy bubbling to the surface.

What mattered most was stopping Drakkon, and if that meant she didn't get the chance to kill him herself… so be it. She had the power to ruin his plans and save the life of an innocent kid in the process – who the hell was she to stop that?

One of her biggest regrets was not being able to save her Tommy before he became Lord Drakkon. But now she had the chance to save this Tommy.

She could _finally_ save him.

And truth be told, Kim wasn't really sure there was a way to make things right with her friends if she went back to her world. She'd caused them so much pain over these years. Brainwashed or not, that's not something a person can just bounce back from.

It's not what she deserved.

Quietly, she stepped out of the shadows.

"This isn't where you're supposed to be…" The teenager pulled back his hoodie, revealing his flushed face just as she morphed into her pink and black power suit. "…Tommy Oliver."

He frowned. "Look, you don't need to call the cops. I was just grabbing a quick workout while the gym was closed." He grabbed his water bottle and took a sip. "I'll just go – "

"Yeah…" Kimberly lifted her bow, aiming the arrow with the Chaos crystal in his direction. "I'm not gonna be able to let you do that."

* * *

_And there you have it! Thank you so much for entertaining my crazy thoughts and going on this wild ride with me as I explored this relationship. I was surprised by how much of canon I was able to weave into this story and still make it work._

_If you'd like to learn more, please check out Shattered Grid and all related issues in the comics. For more about Lord Drakkon's origin, I'd check out the MMPR series starting from the beginning (including the annuals and Free Comic Book Day issues). And check out the Ranger Slayer Special coming out this May on Free Comic Book Day to learn more about her origin._

_Thanks again, and keep an eye out for more from me in the future!_


End file.
